sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Roman Coppola
| birth_place = Neuilly-sur-Seine, France | birthname = Roman François Coppola | spouse = | occupation = Actor, director, producer, screenwriter | years_active = 1983–present | parents = Francis Ford Coppola Eleanor Neil | relatives = Gian-Carlo Coppola Sofia Coppola Gia Coppola Nicolas Cage (cousin) | family = Coppola }} Roman François Coppola (born April 22, 1965) is an American filmmaker, screenwriter, producer, and entrepreneur. With the 2012 film Moonrise Kingdom, he and co-writer Wes Anderson were nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay. In 2016, his television series Mozart in the Jungle won the Golden Globe Award for Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy. Coppola serves as president of the San Francisco-based film company American Zoetrope. He is also founder and owner of The Directors Bureau, a commercial and music video production company. Early life Roman Coppola is the son of set decorator/artist Eleanor Coppola (née Neil) and director Francis Ford Coppola. He was born in the American Hospital in Neuilly-sur-Seine, while his father was in Paris helping write the screenplay of Is Paris Burning? As a boy, he had minor, uncredited roles in both The Godfather and The Godfather Part II. He attended New York University's Tisch School of the Arts. Career Coppola began his directing career by overseeing in-camera visual effects and second unit direction for ''Bram Stoker’s Dracula'', which garnered a BAFTA Award nomination for Visual Effects. He has continued to do second unit direction throughout his career, including Francis Ford Coppola's Jack, The Rainmaker, Youth Without Youth, and Tetro; collaborator Wes Anderson's The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou and The Darjeeling Limited; and his sister Sofia Coppola's The Virgin Suicides and Marie Antoinette. In the 1990s, Coppola established himself as an influential music video and commercial director. Through his production company, The Directors Bureau, he directed all four music videos for The Strokes' 2001 debut album, Is This It, as well as "12:51" for Room on Fire. His other music videos include clips for Daft Punk, Lilys, Moby, The Presidents of the United States of America, Ween, Green Day, and Fatboy Slim. His music video for Phoenix's "Funky Squaredance" was invited into the permanent collection at the New York Museum of Modern Art. He has also been a supporter of cousin Jason Schwartzman's musical side project, Coconut Records. His first feature film, CQ, premiered at the 2001 Cannes Film Festival and was well-received critically. Set in Paris in 1969, CQ centers on a young film editor trying to juggle his personal and professional life while simultaneously juggling a science fiction adventure and his own personal art film. Coppola's second feature, A Glimpse Inside the Mind of Charles Swan III, debuted in 2012 at the Rome Film Festival. Charlie Sheen starred as the title character, a graphic designer dealing with a break-up. The cast also included Bill Murray and Jason Schwartzman.E! Online, Charlie Sheen Heading Back to the Big Screen! Reviews for the film tended toward the negative. Coppola is also an inventor and entrepreneur, responsible for the Photobubble Company, Pacific Tote Company, and a number of projects through the "Special Projects" arm of his production company. Filmography Filmography Television Short films Music videos 1994 *Nancy Boy - "Deep Sleep Motel" *Ween - "Voodoo Lady" *P.M. Dawn - "Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)" 1995 *Butterglory - "She's Got the Akshun" *Love Battery - "Harold's Pink Room" *The Presidents of the United States of America - "Lump" (Version #1) / "Kitty" *Matthew Sweet - "Sick of Myself" / "We're the Same" *Mike Watt with Evan Dando - "Piss-Bottle Man" 1996 *Green Day - "Walking Contradiction" *Mansun - "Taxloss" *The Presidents of the United States of America - "Lump" (Version #2) / "Peaches" / "Dune Buggy" / "Mach 5" *The Rentals - "Waiting" 1997 *Wyclef Jean and The Refugee All-Stars featuring John Forté and Pras - "We Trying to Stay Alive" 1998 *God Lives Underwater - "From Your Mouth" *Cassius - "Foxxy" *Daft Punk - "Revolution 909" *Fatboy Slim - "Gangster Tripping" *Moby - "Honey" 1999 *Cassius - "La Mouche" *Supergrass - "We Still Need More (Than Anyone Can Give)" 2000 *Air - "Playground Love" *Phoenix - "Funky Squaredance" *Mellow - "Another Mellow Winter" 2001 *The Strokes - "Last Nite" (Version #2) 2002 *Marianne Faithfull - "Sex with Strangers" *Phantom Planet - "California" *The Strokes - "The Modern Age" / "Hard to Explain" (Version #2) / "Someday" *The Vines - "Get Free" 2003 *Ima Robot - "Dynomite" *The Strokes - "12:51" 2004 *Phoenix - "Everything Is Everything" 2006 *Phoenix - "Long Distance Call" *Rooney - "Tell Me Soon" 2007 *Arctic Monkeys - "Teddy Picker" 2009 *Sébastien Tellier - "L'Amour et La Violence" 2013 *Arcade Fire - "Here Comes the Night Time" 2014 *Kylie Minogue - "Sexercize" 2015 * Beastie Boys featuring Nas - "Too Many Rappers" 2017 * Carly Rae Jepsen and Lil Yachty - "It Takes Two" Commercials and promotional videos Directors Bureau Special Projects His company, The Directors Bureau Special Projects has several lines of business, including the Pacific Tote Company, a line of beach bags. The bags are handmade in California and known for their signature multicolor designs. See also *Coppola family tree References External links * Roman Coppola Studio * The Directors Bureau * The Directors Bureau Special Projects * * * The Darjeeling Limited Interview with Roman Coppola Category:1965 births Category:American film directors of Italian descent Category:American music video directors Category:Coppola family Category:Living people Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:People from Neuilly-sur-Seine Category:American male screenwriters